The Demonic Book
by Airas Slayer
Summary: Accepting OCs. Vearth, a land of darkness and suffering, is home to 85000 players caught off guard by Laughin Coffin's new trap. They must find a way to escape a never ending nightmare, but how can they do it when LC controls it? Haxs is a player, who slowly turns corrupted by darkness. Follow his group as destruction and death roam around them. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1 Beggining

Chapter 1 The Beggining of SAO 2

Day 1, 10 Minutes before the incident

A sparkling light blinded the eyes of the players looking towards it, four players, to be exact. Two of them were highly trained male players and the other two were low level. One Spryygan, one Salamander, and two Undines. The Spryggan extended his arms towards the light and muttered a few words. From his hands, black smoke was sent towards the source of the light. The players turned towards a cliff at their side and jumped, opening their wings while falling. They flew at high speed towards the closest flying island and landed on a small forest. The Spryygan muttered some words and the whole group seemed to dissapear. An invisibility shield was cast over them.

"Why are they following us?" The Salamander whispered, grabbing his red hair.

"Shut up John, you'll blow our cover." One of the Undines, the one wearing a blue skirt and shirt, said.

The Spryygan came closer to them, the second Undine hugging his left arm tightly, and pulled out his sword. He aimed it at John, and with a swift movement appeared in front of him, his sword by his throat.

"Who did you tell about our quest?" The black haired Spryygan said, taking his black hoodie off with his left hand.

"No one, I swear!" A loud booming was heard, and everyone in the party turned to look towards the sky.

A dark shadow, covered in flames, was casting Great Fireball spells towards them, destroying their invisibility field. When the creature destroyed the shield, no one was in sight. It only made a loud grunt and dissapeared. The players waited for 5 minutes until they felt the dark pressence dissapear.

"Thats a Balrog!" John whispered loudly, jumping down from a tree, "I swear i did nothing Haxs!"

"John, you can call me by my name." The Spryygan known as Haxs jumped down another tree, with one of the Undines in his arms "Dani, use your Distress Call spell." He let go of the Undine in his arms and she nodded.

"Hai!" The undine placed a hand in her long blue hair, just like a soldier would, and muttered a few words "The central is advised, they'll send a group of players to help." She smiled at Haxs.

The other Undine stood behind John the whole time. She pulled her long sword out and her wings appeared on her back.

"We have to kill the Balrog before he destroys the NPC we are searching!" That said, she flew towards the sky and dissapeared in a beam of light.

Haxs, John, and Dani dissapeared as well, only to find themselves between a gigantic group of players. All of them appeared together between a massive group of players, Haxs looked at himself and noticed his appearance changing to his real self. He was taller than his Spryygan form, he had long black hair covering all the way to his glasses, he had a better physical shape, and his skin was a tone whiter than his Spryygan self. He turned towards Mei, her blue hair was black and she was a little shorter than before, her long hair falling all the way towards her hips. Her skin color was pale, even paler than the regular Undines, and her blue eyes became turquoise. He looked towards John, his red hair became black with his hair turned upwards like a wave at the front, just like in the real life, and the exact same body shape.

His eyes met Dani's, she didn't change at all. He smiled at her and she smiled back with a little blush. Mei opened her menu window with a swing of her hand. Everything was gone, her level, stats, items, everything. She turned towards the options window and her face changed color...no logout button.

"John!" Mei yelled, John ran by her side, "look..." She placed her window in view mode, and when John saw it, he smiled "no logout...like in SAO."

"Haxs!" John yelled, some people in the crowd looked at him "open your menu!"

Haxs did as told, and smiled when he saw no logout button "Just like in SAO bro!" He ran towards him and they bumped their fists. A player from the crowd walked towards John and grabbed him from his collar.

"Why the hell are you happy?!" The player yelled, he looked to be in his mid-twenties "this is no joke! We are in a death game!"

"Exactly my friend!" John exclaimed, pushing him away "I've wished for this day to come for so long." He looked towards Haxs "We."

The player left, but not before everyone noticed a giant timer with a growing number of players and a decreasing number of seconds. When the timer reached thirty a voice out of nowhere started to speak.

"Welcome," the voice said. "I want to tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a man who had a grand vision. A vision of a new, fantastical world where the stakes were higher than ever before. A world called Sword Art Online. In his ideal world, we, the players would leave our old, boring lives, and lead new ones, here, in the realm of virtual reality. That man's name was Kayaba Akihiko."

"Is he serious?" A player suddenly shouted. Players all around were panicking even more.

Twenty seconds.

"But a misguided few sought to destroy that vision, and they succeeded. That's where we come in! The Laughing Coffin has dedicated countless hours… days upon days… constructing a new world to fulfill the true vision of Sword Art Online. And with the computer power from all of the servers controlling all of the VRMMOGRP's all over the world, we have made that vision… a reality. The work of art that was Sword Art Online has been made new, with SAO: Death Game 2! Welcome, players. And a special welcome back to our old friends from Aincrad."

Four seconds.

"We are done." Dani spoke, looking dark and grim.

Suddenly, they were all teleported away again as the timer hit zero. "Haxs!" Dani yelled, grabbing hold of his hand.

"You may be thinking to yourselves," the voice continued. "No, it isn't possible. They made it so it couldn't happen again. So let me explain… In the months following the SAO incident, a lab technician working on the AmuSphere named Sugou Nobuyuki was experimenting with ways to make the device control human emotions… human thoughts… no, the human consciousness, the soul altogether! While he was arrested, some of his assistants working secretly with him were not. They have joined us. No, the AmuSphere cannot cause your brain to fry with electricity, but what it can do is erase you… all that makes you you. And your body will turn into a vegetable, only able to survive on life support."

"Haxs, is this true?" Mei came closer to the group.

"It is, i was thinking about it just now..." Haxs replied.

"It will be different though. It's not just swords here… anything you can create in this world you can use. Perhaps someday you will even harness magic. Or perhaps we will… If you die in the game, you will not simultaneously die in the real world. You will be stuck, consciously observing your surroundings. Unable to do anything from your dead avatar. This state will last for fifteen days. If another player finds a way to bring you back within fifteen days, your life will be saved, but you will lose ten percent of all of your stats, levels and items. Be warned, though… the items and abilities required to bring a player back from the dead are very rare, and only found at very high levels. In other words, if you die here, now! You're what they say… S.O.L."

John looked at his vitals, in addition to hit points there was an orange bar labeled "energy," a purple bar labeled "spirit," and a black bar labeled "will."

"Dude, look at this vitals." John spoke, Haxs nodding by his side "What now?" He asked his friend.

"Run." It was not Haxs. It was the voice again. "Run because in commemoration of this glorious day, we have decided to perform a culling. Yes… run. Those of us who have joined the game are here among you, armed, unlike you! We're going to celebrate by killing 500 of you right now!"

"Run!" John yelled turning around and grabbing both girls with him, he then started to run, Haxs right behind him. A member from the killer guild Laughing Coffin, stopped John on his tracks. The player wielded a knife on each hand, and had a red scarf covering his mouth. His name tag readed JuKo.

"Death is coming sweety!" He yelled, jumping towards Mei.

John pulled her behind him while Haxs looked at John. John nodded and placed both of his hands together in front of him, to boost Haxs upwards. Haxs ran towards him and jumped on his hands, John pushed him upwards and Haxs kicked JuKo on the chin in a swift movement, making JuKo fall to the ground. Both dagger escaped JuKo's hands, Dani grabbed one and Haxs the second. It read "Killer Dagger" Attack +9, Speed+8.

JuKo got back to his feet, only to get punched by Haxs in the cheek. Blood dripping from his mouth.

"I do think the next part is possibly the best new feature of our world. I do hope you enjoy our wonderful graphics update."

JuKo dodged one of Haxs punches and kicked him on one side, Haxs took the hit and gave JuKo an uppercut. Haxs tackled him to the ground, and pinned him to the floor, then he grabbed the dagger and cut JuKo's throat open, his HP becoming zero. Another player pushed Haxs and his head hit a rock, it hurt him bad.

"I almost forgot to mention. Pain absorbers… we turned them down a few notched… to seventy-five percent. It's really nothing… but it should make the game a lot more fun." After that, the voice burst into a mad laughter, and was suddenly cut off.

Haxs stood up, with a hand rubbing his temple, "Keep running." He said without turning around, not noticing his XP filling up to a level up.

The group followed him out of the chaos, people getting killed by player-killer just like the one Haxs killed. They ran towards a small mountain in the south where a group of players were grouping. Haxs grabbed each person in his group and pulled them from the new crowd of people. Dani and Mei looked at each other in confusion. A player wearing black stood from the crowd and started a discussion

"Guys, i want you to stay here, with this group, until we come back." John placed a hand over Haxs shoulder "Listen to what they say, and when we come back, inform us about the situation." Haxs turned towards John smiling.

"Lets go...leader!" Haxs exclaimed placing a hand over John's shoulder.

John and Haxs turned to a side and started walking towards a group of weak monsters, mostly boars and wolves, that were near a small forest. John asked Dani for the knife while Haxs had his own. In the way towards the monster group they started speaking.

"Dude, i leveled up by killing that pk'er." Haxs said while he started to check his stats.

His stats were all low, all of them at ten. Vitality, Strength, Mana, Endurance, Speed, Defense, and Stamina were all the stats, and each time you level up you get five stat points. He placed one on speed, one on vitality, one on endurance and two on strength. John looked at him and shook his head. John grabbed a rock from the floor and threw to a bird sitting on a tree, one hit kill.

"Are you going for higher strength?" John asked him "Maxing stats is a bad strategy bro."

"Im not maxing them," Haxs started to explain "i just placed two on strength because we are low level, and we dont deal much damage. Besides, i got a new skill called Hand to Hand combat at level one." Haxs showed him his skill tree.

John opened his own, looking at two new skills "I have support at level one and..." He looked at Haxs confused "building?"

"Remeber that voice saying that we can fight with whatever we have...maybe you can build weapons." He jumped and grabbed the branch of the tree the bird was sitting on, it split in half and Haxs handed it to John "Sharpen this."

John grabbed his dagger and started cutting pieces of the tip of the branch, sharpening it into a spear. When John finished sharpening a small window appeared in front of the 'spear' reading "wooden spear" it had a small stats window below the name reading, strength +2 defense +1.

John took a rock from the ground and both guys sitted over a bigger stone. John using his knife to sharpen the stone. Haxs looked aroung himself and took a stick that was by his side, then he took a regular sized rock and took his knife. With his knife, he made a small hole for the stick to fit inside the rock, and then he cut a few vines that were falling from another branch. He used his knife to carve a small edge in the stick and used it to hold the vines used to tie the rock and the stick together. A small window appeared showing "stone club" strength +4 speed-1 defense +2.

"Haxs, look at this." Haxs was to inmersed into the crafting he didn't notice John finished his spear like stick, "Its called a halberd." He passed it to Haxs for him to look closer at it.

In fact it was a halberd, the long branch had a sharpened rock tied to a side of its sharp point. John presumed its weapon and looked at Haxs. Both of them smiled and changed weapons. John stood up from the rock and walked towards the small group of monsters.

"Lets go get something to eat." That said both guys walked towards the boars.

Somewhere else...

Dani and Mei where sitting over a small tree near the talking group of people, the group decided to follow another group of SAO survivors. Dani seemed to like the idea while Mei didn't care. Mei looked at Dani, stunned by her beauty.

"Umm...Mei?" Dani asked, cutting Mei from her trance, "You okay?"

"No wonder the boys call you beauty." Mei spoke, "You are perfect."

"Thanks, but that isn't the reason the boys call me Beauty." She jumped down from the tree, Mei behind her "You see, Haxs is pretty cute, and his real life name is Airas, a guardian angel, and his second name Velrock, devil's right hand. His username became SexyKiller, John was SexySlayer, and I was SexyBeauty.." She smiled at her, "then rpgs became serious and we became a foursome of players in the middle of Sword Art Online." This said Mei shook her head.

"Foursome?" Dani closed her eyes in a pained look, "Im sorry."

"Dont worry about it," she smiled brightly like she always does "its in the past. Whatever, than when we finished the game that he changed his username to Haxs. As you can see," she pointed upwards, towards her name and vitals "my username is still Beauty, but its encased in a couple of parenthesis." She smiled again "My real life name is Dani, so that explains my first in-game name. John still uses the slayer on his username as well as his name."

Mei looked at Dani and smiled even more, "My real name is Meiko, im from the US but i learned Japanese because my father was very stuck into traditions." Then it was like if a bus hit her "how do you speak japanese? Ain't you american?"

"Uum...you are speaking English girl." Mei shook her head "then they implemented a system for everyone to be able to speak the same language. Do i have a cute accent like you?" Dani asked, looking as beautiful as always.

"Yeah you do, it makes you look cuter than you are." She realized what she said and she blushed, to her relief Dani seemed to not notice what she said.

The girls walked towards a light hazelnut haired girl who was trying to cook enough food for the whole group of the girls stopped in front of her she looked back at them with a smile.

"Need help?" Mei smiled at her.

"Yes please!" The three girls laughed and they helped the cooking girl "my name is Asuna."

"Mei."

"Mine's Dani."

Back to the hunting grounds.

John was proned on the floor behind a wild boar, his stone club in one hand and his dagger in the other. Haxs stood in front of the boar, parrying and dodging his hits. Only hurting him enough for John to kill it in one hit. The boar charged at Haxs , who jumped behind the boar. The boar turned around and charged back at him, but Haxs jumped to a side. John jumped from the ground and smashed the boars head with his club, giving it a critical hit. The boar fell to the ground and a window appeared in fromt of John. He received an ultra rare drop from the boar, it said "Boar Skin Robe" and its stats read vitality+2, defense+5, speed+2.

John opened his inventory and equipped the robe, it covered all the way to his ankles and had a hoodie using the boar's head. It was red, John's most hated color. He was about to delete it from his inventory when Haxs stopped him.

"I dont like it either, but you can use it for trade later." John dismissed the erase window and nodded at Haxs, none of them noticing a pack of six wolves stalking behind them.

Two wolves jumped for the kill, one of them bit Haxs' shoulder as he screamed in pain, and the second one was stabbed in the neck by John's dagger. Haxs used his dagger and stabed the wolf's skull, killing it in one shot. Then another group of two jumped for the attack, but now they were ready. Haxs pointed the halberd upwards and the wolf impaled itself on it, killing itself. John attacke the second wolf using a randomized whirlwind skill, smashing the wolf's head while cutting all over its body, killing it.

"Switch!" John yelled as Haxs threw his halberd at John, John threw his mace.

The last group of wolves jumped at John, and he used the halberd to make a Helicoper like swing in front of himself, brutally destroying the wolf attacking him. The second wolf bit his arm very hard, John screamed in pain as blood dripped from his elbow. Haxs reacted fast and threw his dagger straight towards the wolf's head. John pulled his arm trying to release his arm, but that made Haxs' shot fail. Haxs ran towards the wolf and smashed its spine with a wicked crushing sound. The wolf let go of John and it fell to the ground, crying, John was about to finish it but Haxs stopped him.

"Look at this." He grabbed his dagger from the ground and stabbed the wolf on a side, he pulled the dagger all the way to its waist and then back towards his mouth. Then he stabbed the other side and repeated the process. He succesfully skined the wolf and a rare drop appeared on a window. "Winter Wolf Robe" it was exactly like John's but it was white and the wolf's upper jaw and head were the hoodie. Its stats read Strength+6, Speed+6, Defense+9, cold resistance. Haxs quickly equipped it and bragged John about it, but John also had something to brag.

One of the wolves' fang fell off as a drop, giving John a very sharp weapon. It had the same stats as their daggers but it had slightly higher durability. Haxs raised his club and the stone part fell off, John pulled the halberd from the ground and it split in two.

"I guess they have less durability bro." John said with a saddened look, he really liked the stone club "At least i have these." He took his fang blade and twirled it on his left hand "Im going to fight like the guy who freed us from SAO."

"Sure do bro, sure do." Haxs patted John's shoulder as both of them started the walk back to the camp, their inventories full with meat and drops. "By the way, dont tell anyone about the skining method!" Haxs placed a finger under John's chin "we could use this method to sell them later on, when the game develops a little more." Haxs smiled and looked at his vitals, everything was normal except his spirit, it was at ninety percent "John, how much spirit do you have?"

John looked at Haxs "A hundred percent, why?" John kept walking towards the camp, they could see the lights coming from there.

"Nothing nothing, forget it." Haxs forced a smile on himself and walked closer to John.

While they walk John picked a large branch from a tree just like Haxs did before, then he crouched and found what were like large stones with metallic colors on them. He looked further at it and placed a finger over it, a "Iron Ore" window appeared. John stored three ores and started to run, Haxs looked at John in confusion but realized it was a race...and he coulldnt afford to lose.

In the camp.

"Thanks for the help girls." Asuna spoke, waving a hand as she left.

When Asuna was fully out of sight Mei grabbed Dani by her shoulders "She looks just like you!"

Dani laughed at Mei's comment and turned towards the path the boys took...it was late and they were nowhere to be seen, and that worried Dani. Mei noticed Dani's worried look and shook her a bit, Dani turned towards her and Mei greeted her with a warm smile, followed by a hug.

"Haxs and John were the strongest players i knew back in Alfheim, they are in their way right now." Again, it was like a train hit her. She waved her hand and opened her window, she went towards the friends menu and touched the add friends button, she typed in Dani(Beauty), JohnSlayer, Haxs, and Asuna. In less than seconds all of her friend requests were accepted. She clicked on the message menu and started typing.

-Where the hell are you guys?! :(

-Turn around... -.-

Mei did as told and she was picked by her waist, she was raised upwards and started spinning, John had a strong grip on her as they spun like a scene taken from a cliche movie. Haxs stood behind them smiling, then he walked towards Dani and poked her right cheek, a window opened and he clicked "Add Friend with Dani(Beauty)?" Then he clicked the YES button and smiled.

"Now everytime you worry about me send me a message." Haxs turned around and walked towards a tree, Dani noticing his wolf coat.

"Thats awesome!" She exclaimed, most people around her turned to look at her "Umm, your coat." She ran at Haxs and rubbed her cheek on his coat "its so smoooth." She whispered


	2. Chapter 2 The First Skills

Chapter 2 The First Skills

Haxs laughed at his best friend and took his dagger out. He started cutting large branches from the tree until he had a considerable amount of them, he jumped even more to get a few vines. He used his knife to turn the branches into sticks and he impaled the five largest ones on the floor. He pulled their tips together and used one vine to tie them together, then he pulled the large cone he made and placed it on a side. Grabbed a bunch of large leaves from the same tree and covered the cone, using vines as thread to keep the leaves in place. He placed more branches all over the structure, then he lifted it using four more of the branches. He placed some large stones around the randomized hut and finished covering the sides using large leaves.

"Use this." Haxs walked away, leaving Dani looking at the small hut he made.

She looked at it and smiled, Haxs was always caring for her before anyone else. Anyone who'd look at them would say they were a couple, which is not true. And that left Dani wondering, what was Haxs waiting? Was he in love with her, or someone else?

John was creating more weapons, mostly primitive ones, with a pink haired girl. She was pretty good at making weapons and he could tell he remebered her from somewhere. They talked for a while until John remembered the pieces of iron ore in his inventory. He knows weapon crafting, but his knowledge on forging is lower than Haxs chances with a girl (thats what he thought).

"Do you know how to make weapons using iron Lisbeth?" John asked, hiding the fact he had some.

"Yes i can, John-kun." She replied happily, and then she groaned, "I said you could call me Liz!" She pinched one of his cheeks.

"Aaw oow ouch! Stop it! Sorry LIZ" he enfatized her name "do you have everything you need for crafting weapons?" She let him go and he started rubbing his red cheek.

"Hai." She vowed her head, "but i dont have any ores to do so...do you have any?" She asked, getting closer to him.

"U-ugh yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head "im willing to gift you one piece if you can teach me how to craft weapons." He smiled at her, stretching his hand towards hers. She shook his hand with an affirmative and they went off to a campfire, using a stone hammer and other tools for crafting weapons.

The night passed while Haxs looked at the distance, Mei sleeping on his arms. They were both over a large branch on a tree Haxs used as an improvised camp. A chilling wind flew by and placed Mei's hair over her face. Haxs looked at her sleepy face as she tried to pull the hair away from her face.

"Shhh shhh, go back to sleep." Haxs smiled and moved the hair out of her face. She muttered something but Haxs wasnt able to listen at it. Haxs placed her by his side and he faced downwards. From a small hole in the hutt he made, he could see Dani's face, she looked completely amazing. He felt he could stay looking at her for all the night.

Thats when she opened her eyes and looked directly at Haxs', he turned to face somewhere else with his face blushed, but he could still hear her soft giggling. Dani smiled at herself and she fell asleep, just like Haxs.

—-—-—

"They're gone!" John opened his eyes and quickly scanned his surroundings, last night he fell asleep near the randomized forge he made with Liz "the SAO survivors left!" The player yelled in anger "how could they?!" A crowd of players formed near the center of the camp. John walked his way towards where Haxs, Dani, and Mei where.

"Calm down," a new player stepped in front of them "we dont need them to survive." He gave them all a comforting smile

"And who are you?" Another player from the crowd spoke.

"My name is Eulsam," the man walked forward until he was apart from the crowd of people "and i know how to protect you."

Many players argued with him, many wanted to take the lead by themselves, and the argue ended when Eulsam told them he was in the SAO beta. John pulled his group away, and when they where far enough from the crowd he spoke.

"We are leaving." Everyone agreed with him and they silently walked away from the crowd, leaving the group in charge of this "Eulsam" character. The crowd of players looked at the new leader in admiration, not noticing the small group of players sneaking past them.

John walked his group towards a less populated zone, close to where He found the iron ores. In their way they found no signs of life, and that gave the group John, now with knowledge on forging, thought it would be a good idea to be near a source of weapons and armor, but he didn't think about the attack that was going to happen. Haxs scouted the areas around the small mine John found, and when he found nothing, he came back. John celebrated in his mind and stated the fact that he learned forging.

"Haxs, take Mei and Dani to train against the wolves. Level them until they are at least one level below us." John said, Haxs nodded and turned to walk towards the 'hunting ground' as John called it.

John handed Dani her dagger and Mei his Fang Blade as they walked past him. John opened his window and from his inventory took out a bunch of tools he packed since the day before, but before he closed it to begin crafting, he noticed a blinking light in the skills option. He tapped it and a screen appeared in front of him. "New Skill Tree Unlocked!", John clicked again and a series of skills appeared in front of him "Vertical", 'Horizontal',"Slant","Impale", and a last one called "Master Blade". John clicked each of the skills to learn how to start them, vertical was just as it name says, a vertical slash. Horizontal was just a regular horizontal slash with charged energy on it. Slant was actually a slash from the left to the right, going upwards a bit. Impale consisted on four impaling hits and one slash. And then he clicked on Master Blade, it was blocked. It said he needed to be on level 45, and he was on level 4.

-—•

"Dont let him escape!" Haxs yelled, following a larger than normal wolf.

"Im not planning to lose this one!" Mei jumped on the wolf's back as it dashed past her, she stabbed his back with her dagger, making the wolf howl in pain.

Behind them, a threesome of wolves stalked them, circling around them. Dani was to focused on the wolf "boss" to notice the wolves behind her, and in a matter of seconds they attacked. The three wolves jumped at her, giving her less than a second to react, but one second was enough for Mei.

Mei jumped off from the charging wolf and jumped over a normal wolf, she gripped the dagger tighter as she stabbed a wolf in the neck, critical hit. The wolf bursted into a bunch of shining polygons, distracting both of the girls. That gave the other wolves a chance to strike, one of them slashed Mei's back with its claws and the other one attempted to bite Dani's head off, but instead bit Haxs' knife. It slashed its head open, killing it in one shot. Haxs turned towards the next wolf and threw his dagger straight at its head, the wolf fell to a side with the dagger impaled on his head.

"You girls okay?" Haxs said, noticing the 'You reached level 5!' sign in front of him. Dani nodded and turned to look at Mei, she gasped and covered her mouth. Mei was thrown on the floor, with bloody marks of claws in her back. Her HP was at seventy and was slowly draining "Mei!" Haxs exclaimed, he took one step towards her and ,out of nowhere, he felt himself being suspended mid-air. He panicked and faced all directions until he felt a piercing in his torso. He faced to a side and noticed the Wolf Boss had him on its mouth, "Patch her up! I'll meet you in camp!"

Dani quickly did as told, taking Mei with her. Haxs raised a fist to punch the wolf, and when he was bringing it down, his fist exploded on the wolf's face. The wolf let go of Haxs and he fell to the ground. The wolf's HP was at seventy five from just one hit.

Haxs stood there in confusion and remembered his conversation with John a day earlier. He probably level his Hand to Hand combat skills allowing him to use fighting skills. Haxs glared at the wolf, who was doing the same, and quickly ran towards it. The wolf raised its left claw in an attempt to hit Haxs but instead hit the ground. Haxs countered quickly, delivering an explosive uppercut at the wolf's head. The wolf fell backwards from the hit, its HP at fifty one, giving Haxs the opportunity to take the sword John crafted for him the night before out of his inventory.

The big wolf raised its body from the floor, towering over Haxs. Haxs cursed under his breath and positioned himself. The wolf brought a claw down to hit Haxs, who tried to block with his sword but instead received a slash at his chest. The wolf quickly swiped Haxs with his right claw and threw him aside. Haxs HP was now at its yellow zone.

The wolf ran towards him as he stood up, the wolf tried to swipe his claw at him again, but this time Haxs simply pointed his sword at the coming claws. The wolf self inflicted some damage by piercing his paw at Haxs' sword, and Haxs twisted his blade, cutting the paw off the wolf's arm. He ran side ways and activated a sword skill. He slashed the wolfs left arm off with one swing as he kept running around the wolf. He slashed again at its torso and took most of the wolfs HP, and thats when he finished it off. He started cutting all over the wolf's body until its HP reached zero.

The wolf exploaded into a bunch of crystal polygons while Haxs just stood in front of it. Another level up window appeared in front of him, now on level 6. He had 10 stat points to spend and he placed them all in order, placing one more in strength. His skill option was blinking, just like John's. He tapped it and a screen appeared in front of him 'New Skill Tree Unlocked!'. He had six skills, 'Vertical', 'Horizontal','Slant', 'Impale', 'Square slash', 'Explosive Punch', and 'Roundhouse Kick'. Square Slash consisted on making four slashes around an enemy's body to form a square. Explosive punch was the skill he used against the wolf boss, and roundhouse kick was just like its name says, a roundhouse kick.

Haxs smiled at his new skills and quickly remembered Mei. His face drastically changed to a worried one, and he swiftly ran through the forest. He evaded a group of monsters by simply jumping past them, not giving the monsters enough time to react.

Back in the camp.

John ran from side to side, slashing at the wave of invading monsters. The group of monsters consisted of giant cyclops wielding maces. John had a clear advantage on them, but the fact that he was alone lowered his chances. He slashed the hand off of an attacking cyclops and stabbed his sword at its belly, John dragged his sword towards a side and the cyclops bursted into polygons. John smiled at himself and looked at his sword. It was an exact twin of Haxs' sword, but this one had an extra 'something'. A big hit on his side sent him flying towards a big rock, his HP now entering the yellow zone.

He quickly got up and faced the monsters, seven cyclops, three of them in red and the rest green. He ran towards the weakened cyclops and jumped over one of them, he stabbed its eye and then jumped towards the next. His sword shined blue as he impaled it in the cyclops' eye four times and then he slashed its head off. The next one swinged at John, but John dodged backwards, the swing was received by another cyclops, who died in the impact.

"Stupid cyclops! Dont you see I can kill you all?!" John yelled, giving some space to the cyclops "You stupid monsters cant even kill one player! Surrender now, or i'll kill you all!" John knew the cyclops were only monsters, so they couldnt answer.

Instead of answering John, the cyclops stopped their attacks. John looked at all of them, each one was different from the other, some were bald and a few of them had hair, but John noticed all of them weared different clothings. With a dirty smile on his face, John grabbed a rock and posed so a throwing skill would activate, and as he did, the cyclops returned to their attack. John threw the shining rock towards the eye of the closest cyclops, it hit him perfectly in the eye and it fell to the ground dead.

The rest of the cyclops continued their attack, one of them grabbed its long mace and raised it over him, with all of his force he pulled it down to hit John. It hit him straight in the head. John's HP fell dangerously on the fifteen percent mark, the remainding four cyclops readying their attacks. All of the cyclops stood in the red mark as well, but how things looked, they had the advantage.

In less than seconds, the group of cyclops bursted into shiny polygons, behind the place where they died stood a single player. She had long blonde hair that fell all the way towards her hips, she was as tall as Mei and had a great body with a beautiful smile adorning her already beautiful face. John remained in the floor, his mouth a little open. The player walked towards John, and in the way, she swung her weapon.

It was a long stick with sharpened rock sticked on a side, a stone axe. She stood in front of John and placed a hand on her left hip.

"I think i just saved my damsel in distress." She said, a sweet tone on her voice revealing sarcasm "You okay?" She extended her hand at John.

"I'm better now that my knight in shining armor came for me." John smiled and took her hand, with a pull he was up by his side "damn you're fast, and stealthy as fuck." She giggled softly at this "whats your name?" John extended his hand towards her.

"UnicornGirl, but call me Ashley." She shook his hand "Your name?"

A couple of bushes near them started shaking, like if there was something hidden inside them. John placed a finger over his mouth and withdrew his sword and posed himself, Ashley did the same but with a more aggressive stance. When they reached the bush, a branch in the taller trees snapped, and the couple turned to look at it. A rock was kicked behind them, followed by the sound of footsteps.

John pulled Ashley closer to him as the footsteps revealed a pair of shining red eyes. The eyes blinked and dissapeared, suddenly behind them, in a tall branch, the leaves rustled. John and Ashley turned to face the thing in the high branch.

"UnicornGirl? What kind of name is that?" John and Ashley both focused on the player but they could barely notice his red eyes.

"Who are you?!" Ashley exclaimed as she threw her axe at the branch, the player jumped down and the axe missed by much. John laughed at the player "whats so funny?"

"He is my best friend." John signaled Haxs and he came out of the shadows, his left arm bleeding and a small scar on his left cheek "that was hell of a scare you gave Ashley, what level is your stealth now?"

"Four, i did that without the aid of the system." Haxs said as he extended his hand towards Ashley "im Haxs, but call me Haxs." His hand was tightly squeezed and he released a tiny 'yeep!' Noise.

"Dont you dare do that to me again!" When she retrieved her hand she noticed it had blood on her, "you're bleeding!" She quickly opened her window and scrolled through her inventory, she took a small cup of something and placed on Haxs' lips "drink this."

Haxs placed a hand on the cup and slowly drank the liquid, it tasted like medicine. He looked at the cup he was given and tapped it with his index finger, it read 'Cyclops' tears'. Haxs kneeled in front of Ashley and with a soft movement, he grabbed her hand.

He pulled her hand for a kiss and he looked up at her like a gentleman "Thanks milady." Ashleys cheeks became crimson red at his act and she retrieved her hand.

"Y-you're welcome." She placed both of her hands over her cheeks, covering the red from them.

"Im gone for three damn minutes and you're already with another girl." The three players released the same "yeep!" Sound as they turned towards the couple of girls that were entering the small gap in the forest, by gap i mean a place with no trees.

Mei stomped her way towards Haxs and quickly pulled him on a hug, his arms softly embracing her "thats how i like it!" Mei pulled him apart and looked at Ashley "he is my man, so go find another one."

"Since when did i became your property?" Haxs asked, pushing Mei towards John.

The group laughed at each other as the night passed. Dani, Mei and Ashleupy were discussing near a randomized campfire as John and Haxs stood in guard. John at the far left side and Haxs at the far right side. They had perfect biew on the girls and each other so they decided their positions. They exchanged messages like they used to when using the social networks in real life.

-what do you think of the blondie?- Haxs

-i think she's cute, but she's not Dani, and hell she is stronger than she looks like- John

-how so?- Haxs

-if it wasnt for her I would've been killed- John

-got anything good? I got the wolf boss' claw, i figure if i clean it and take all the meat from inside it i can make a claw type weapon.- Haxs

-cool, i got a mace from the largest cyclops and a bunch if those tears that blondie gave you- John

-mind if we trade? I got a bunch of meat from that last encounter- Haxs

-how much?- John

-twelve chunks, five T-bones, and four steaks- Haxs

Haxs opened the trade window, and gave John all of his meat. When John was about to send the mace he was stopped. Haxs had already closed the trade when John retrieved the meat.

-you should also train with the mace, that way you'll be fully prepared.

They kept on talking about the game and the mechanics they though about for the rest of the night. The girls fell asleep near each other, while John and Haxs weren't. John smiled at his large group of col and took a second review of his skills, he was on level 9 but most of his skills unlocked at twelve and ten. Suddenly, on a tree from a distance, a hooded player spyed on the small group.

"Easy prey." He let a small grunt sound and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Quest is On!

Chapter 3 Quest is On!

*****Hello everybody! Slayer here! Are you liking the story so far? Leave a comment with your answer, and tell me what would you like to see next? Criticism accepted, but dont confuse with flaming...flames hurt. This chapter is a little dark, it will include a lot of blood and stuff.**

**Aaah yeah, the OCs. Well if you want to submit an OC, send it to me by PM, but it must include name, age, role in a group, weapon of choice, appearance, personality, and backstory.**

**Okay thats it, i'll be waiting for you people (but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing) see ya later, Slayer out!*****

The shining light of the morning sun concentrated its beams at our players' eyes, succesfully waking them up. Haxs covered his eyes with his left hand while he sat on the branch, he looked around himself with lazy eyes and hopped down from the tree. He didn't notice the tiny lizard he crushed under his boot, but he did notice the small amount of XP he received filled his XP bar into a level up.

"Uuuugh..." He rubbed his eyes with his fists as he tried to read the floating sign in front of him "You've leveled up, yada yada yada, you unlocked one more skill slot, bla bla bla, slashing and piercing weapon proficiency up by bleeeh... Tailoring, building, crafting skills further explorable and..." Before he kept on reading he looked at his spirit bar, it was dangerously on the twenty percent mark. He shrugged it off and kept on reading "new skill tree unlocked." It was a long list of monster, monsters of the fire, water, wind, earth, light and darkness elements were separated from each other on a different branch of the skill tree. The first monster to be available was a slime, a regular green slime, and even though it was a week monster, Haxs still needed some more stuff for it, it said he needed to complete an event, so he clicked it to turn on.

"What are you looking at?" A sweet voice came from over his shoulder, Haxs jumped and released a quick yelp when he noticed the blonde girl "That's cute," she giggled.

"Uum, hey Ashley, morning." Haxs spoke, clicking an option on his window. It opened up in a way so Ashley could see it. "Its some kind of bestiary or something of that style, when i click a monster it says i need to level up, and the closest one for me is the slime." When Haxs finished talking Ashley exploded in laughter.

"Jajaja a slime? Seriously?" Now her tone changed from funny to evil "I bet that slime while murder you on the first opportunity it gets, and if it doesnt... I will." She giggled softly, making known that she was joking.

Haxs' face was extremely pale after what she said, he just stood there, silent, until a giant thunder took him out of his trance. Ashley quickly took her axe, which now was double edged, and posed herself by Haxs. Her short skirt was lifted by the wind, but no one noticed her pink panties.

"Time for you to show me your skills, Unicorn Girl." Haxs spoke, daggers in hand and his wolf robe tightened around his shoulders and waist.

Ashley grunted in response, softly hitting Haxs with her elbow. Suddenly a giant shadow appeared over them, and green blobs started falling from the sky. Haxs turned to face the sky, and over a black cloud a name read "Slime Rain". The cloud's HP was slowly draining, but the giant mass of slimes already in the ground was enough.

Haxs kicked the ground as he jumped high, he slashed slimes on his way up and his way down, finally impaling one with his dagger when he landed. A small group of slimes crawled (crawled, slimes crawl?) towards sleeping Dani and Mei. A flash of light followed by a battle cry destroyed the slimes, as John stood in front of the girls with the sword he forged.

Ashley threw her axe at a slime and kicked one in front of her. Haxs continued slaughering slime after slime, until a shining icon on his vitals took his attention. He opened his window and searched on the skills list, he tapped on one of his free skill slots (which were three) and a single option appeared 'Summoning'. He tapped it and read the instructions.

"Hold your palm forwards and yell the name of the creature you want to summon, slime!" Haxs exclaimed, and out of his hands a small blob of black was shot forward, impacting and killing a regular green slime. The black blob absorbed the slime and became a bigger variant of the slimes, it crawled its way towards another and absorbed it, but seconds later it dissolved. "My MP and level are to low to mantain a summon..."

The cloud's HP reached zero and the black cloud was replaced by a beautiful shining sun. The cloud stopped producing slimes, but there where still many in the ground. John, Ashley and Haxs fought the army of slimes until only twenty remained. The bunch of slimes crawled next to each other, dissolving in the ground.

"Finally, we managed to place a stick up their a-" John started speaking but the rumbling in the earth interrupted him, from the ground came a giant slime, with four HP bars. Its name read "King Slime" and it had a little crown with a bright red jewel on top.

"Ooh shit!" The boss spit a green blob in front of Ashley, and the place where it fell dissolved as if the slime was acid, a small drop of it fell on Ashley and her HP fell one percent. Knowing this fight would probably weaken or break her weapon, she started throwing rocks at the boss, which started depleting its heal at a low rate.

When the guys noticed what she was doing, they started doing it themselves, running around the boss throwing rocks at it while trying to dodge the slime balls thrown at them. John grabbed a sharp rock and before he threw it, it glowed and was automatically thrown, dealing a huge amount of damage. He repeated the procces, Ashley and Haxs as well, until After a couple minutes the boss was down, Ashley delivering the last hit. Unlike many other monsters in the game, this one exploded into a bunch of shiny polygons.

John, Ashley, and Haxs each received a message on their windows, Haxs and John had leveled up once, while Ashley did twice, which ended in her being level 6, Haxs at level 8, and John at 7. Ashley received the finishing hit bonus, and with a tap of her finger, the crown that the slime had appeared on her head. She turned towards the boys and flashed them a smile.

"How do I look?" She asked, posing and showing a peace sign with her left hand, her blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Like a goddess..." Haxs spoke, not thinking on his words. When he did realize what he said, he blushed and tried to fix it, "I mean...hmph." He spoke, trying to recover his mysterious and silent character.

Everyone laughed at this, and eventually, Mei and Dani woke up. Both of them were tight in each other's embrace, while each of them had a hand on the other one's butt. And when they did open their eyes, both of them jumped out of the boarskin sleeping bag. Mei and Dani laughed after they calmed, and quickly came back to the group.

Group 2

Warning, Blood and Gore you must be 18+ to read the following (bleeeeeeeeeh)

Four Days since the beginning of the death game.

A group of nine players fought an oversized Treeman, called 'The Ent Lord', in a small clearing in the ring forest, they were on a quest to clear that zone of the forest after they found an NPC house in it. They accepted the quest to escort an old looking NPC to the clearin, but they where surprised when the man became a huge boss. It had three HP bars, and was three times the size of a man, but it fought with its arms and vines.

"I will not let another player land a hand in my people!" It spoke, with a rather deep voice. It swung its left arm, which was shaped like a shield, down at the group of players. It did a disruptive attack, therefore damaging the whole group.

The players quickly dispersed, three of them were equipped with bronze while the rest had iron, they all weared light cloth with little armor, like a chestplate or helmet, A player stabbed the back of the Ent Lord with a bronze spear, and in less than a second, the player's chest and hands were caught by one of the Ent's vines. The boss raised it in front of him, the player started squirming so the boss gripped his chest tighter and with another vine, gripped the legs of the player.

"This will happen to anyone who kills my children!" It pulled from both sides, the pain filled screams of the player filled the air. The screams where silenced after the noise of skin and bone tearing apart was heard. Blood and gore fell from the both halves of the death player, a string of its intestines hanging from its torso.

The players stood still after some seconds until a girl in the group screamed in terror. The girl was followed by the yelling of the male players in the group charging towards the boss.

"Totehimaruu!" A blue-haired boy yelled while charging towards the boss with a long claymore in his hands, the weapon looked somewhat used, but the Laughing Coffing insignia could still be seen. He jumped highly and swung its sword as he fell down, chopping one of the boss' arms off, Its HP bar falling to two and a half. "You bitch! How dare you?!" He slashed the boss' back and quickly fell back.

A second player swung its axe at the Ent's leg, but the axe got stuck. While the player tried to retrieve its axe, the Ent Lord pointed its wooden fingers upwards, each finger became needle-like. The boss impaled three of its four fingers on the player, who coughed blood and died at the boss' hand.

"Raaaaaaaay!" A girl with a weirdly shining turquoise hair yelled. The player who got killed was her beloved bofriend, and seeing him killed like that devastated her. The boss raised its arm, with the dead player still in it, and swung it towards herside. The corpse flew all the way towards the girl and splattered blood all over her.

She looked down at the corpse of her boyfriend and stood silently as the other players fought the boss. She fell to her knees and cried over his corpse, yelling insults to everything around her.

Another player was caught by the vines of the Ent Lord, but before he was killed, another player with a bow and arrow shot the vine, cutting it clean off and saving the boy. The white-haired boy turned sideways to look at the brown-haired girl who saved his life. She had a bow dropped by a humanoid boss she fought her first day, and a quiver with arrows that had sharp rocks in the tip.

She nodded at him and shot an arrow at the boss' face, the boss had little less than half a bar. That triggered its second phase, its remaining arm extended and its vines grew spikes. It whipped its vines around him wildly, doing small damage to the players hit. A player was surrounded by the spiky vines, and the boss made them swirl around him like a tornado. The vines closed in and the screams of pain of the player were heard. When the vines stopped spinning they were dripping with blood, and the floor where the player was was tainted red, with a blue eye looking towards the crying girl.

That last player was her brother... She couldn't take anymore so she grabbed her shortsword and leveled it near her neck's left side. Her pain, her loss, her suffering...all that in one day ravaged the poor girl's soul, her will and spirit bars at 0.

"This will not hurt... Its just a game, right? If i do it, im going to wake up by Ray, my brother would come home for dinner...everything is going to be alright." She smiled faintly before she let out a mournful scream and drove the blade into her neck, from one side to the other, killing herself instantly.

An albine player jumped towards the boss, he dug its knife on the boss and slashed it all the way to the floor. Another player punched the boss with a blue exploding fist, just like Haxs'. The attack had some knockback, but not enough to knock the boss. It grabbed the arm of the player with a vine, piercing it with the spikes, and pulled it from the player, ripping the arm from the bone. The player cried in the floor in front of the boss, who stepped forwards and ended the player's life.

A girl with long, black hair that fell all the way to her hips ran towards the boss, the boss swung his arm and vines at her but she managed to dodge them all. When she was close enough, she drove her one-handed longsword at its side. She stabbed the boss and ran around it, pulling the sword with her, dealing massive damage at the boss.

"Jessica, switch!" He yelled, the girl known as Jessica dodged the boss and ran away from it. The blue-haired boy slashed a couple of vines with his claymore, threw his claymore in the air, and jumped.

The claymore did some spins in the air as it fell towards the boss, the blue haired boy managed to grab hold of it in the air and stab the boss' face, succesfully killing it.

Victory, a feeling that made anyone jump of joy and start cheering, but not this time. Was it worth it? Five of their friends were killed by a monster, was it worth it? One of the players, the albine haired one, fell to the ground, exhausted. The girl that saved him sat by his side with Jessica, but the blunette just stood there, a gloomy expression on his face.

Everyone in the group leveled up at least twice, that boss was three times their level, the highest level player being level 7. Jessica walked towards the blunette and smiled at him, she spoke with a soft and sweet tone, but words were not audible for him.

"James! Are you listening?" Jessica spoke, finally waking James from his self-torture thoughts.

"No..." He said darkly, "i chose to accept the quest, their lives are in my hands... I killed them... I-" he was interrupted

"Dont you dare continue!" Jessica snapped, "you saved me!" She pointed at herself, "You saved Arthur and Natasha!" He pointed the mentioned " they were killed by that monster! Not by you!"

James stood silently for a minute, he then walked towards Arthur and raised him from the ground. He looked at Arthur in the blue eye and then to his red eye (Arthur suffers from a genetic disease called heterochromia, which makes a person have eyes with different colors.) and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Girls, we will hunt for food before the sunset... The fake sunset." He let go of Arthur and continued to walk through the Ring Forest, in search for any creature edible.

This game is not going to beat me.

Group 1

"Haxs, shouldn't we settle down here?" Mei spoke while she used a stone to sharpen her sword.

"Yeah, good idea, that way we can make a civilization in the forest, who knows how big this game is." John spoke, hammering a rock hollowed in the shape of a one-handed longsword, "We could provide players with safety, with food, we could create schools for the young ones... A currency system, shops." John spoke, a hint of inspiration behind his tone.

"Sounds good to me." Ashley spoke, swinging her axe at a tree.

"Yes, we could create Battle Academies to train the noobs in the arts of combat." Dani spoke while she used fur from killed animals to make armor for the team.

Everyone turned to Haxs, stopping their activities. Haxs looked back at each one of them and stopped on John. Haxs stood against a tree and then walked towards the group.

"Are you sure we could trust this players?" The whole group hummed their responses or simply nodded, "then i can't say no!" He chopped the tree behind with a single swipe of his sword "We should start by building ourselves some houses, then we will work with everything else."

He walked towards John and kicked his leg, "we should go and get some rock, cobblestone and stuff, so we can build the foundations of the houses, from then on we will use wood." He walked towards the girls and smiled, "Mei and Dani, i want you to do all you can to craft armor, use the animal skin and the iron plates to do anything, your creativity." He turned to Ashley, "Could you get us some wood, please?"

"Are you leaving all the hard work to me?" She asked, leaning forwards to Haxs.

Haxs walked towards her and placed his lips near her ear and spoke, "If you do, i'll give you a kiss." He softly kissed her cheek.

That said Ashley destroyed the tree with her axe.

****Well, with that i end this chapter, ooh i forgot the mandatory disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Sword Art Online, if i did own it, i wouldn't be writing fanfics about it.**

**Peace off! Slayer out!****


	4. Chapter 4 New Mysterious Guys

Chapter 4 New Mysterious Guys

**Heeeeeeeelloooo everybody! Slayer here! I got two OCs from last chapter, their names are Alucard (not Hellsing) and Azazel, they are going to be a part of this fanfic (yay!) Now this is going to be the last chapter in sometime as i am currently writing other stories, but dont worry! I'll keep writing this one but i cant promise i'll update every now or then. Im not the best writer ever so its probably one or two people reading this, but two are better than none!**

Two Days later

The clashing of iron against bones ringed across a deep mine as Haxs, John, and Mei fought a huge roach...Well Haxs and Mei. John was cowering in a corner of the cave, his spear shakily in his hand.

"Dude! Help!" Haxs yelled, dodging an attack from the giant cockroach.

"Fuck no! Its disgusting!" John exclaimed while walking away from the battle.

"You freaking bitch!" Haxs grabbed hold of one of the cockroach's legs and spinned around. Using the force of the spin, Haxs threw the creature towards John, "Take that!"

"Kyaaaa!" John yelled as a little girl as the huge roach fell over him.

Group 2

James POV

"Jaaaammmeeeeess~!" A sweet female voice called my name, my body felt heavy and my eyes were closed.

I felt a hand caressing my cheek with delicacy, I tried to open my eyes to see the one doing it, but I couldn't. The regular coldness in my lips was replaced by the warmth of someone else's, I tried harder to open my eyes and only managed to get a small opening in my left eye.

What I saw was an angel, her beautiful face was adorned by a smile, she had long blonde hair with shiny blue eyes. I smiled at the sight and she giggled as a response.

"Hurry up James, I need your help-!" Her voice was interrupted as a huge, spear like tail trespassed her chest, she was raised in the air.

I managed to see who or what was behind the tail, a black haired man...or monster, with a huge deformed arm with claws protruding from it, two huge rotten demon wings, his chest was a mixture of a black iron armor and its own skin, which resulted gross to look at. The man was wearing a pair of eyeglasses, one of the lenses broken. His left eye was completely red, with an evil look in it.

He smiled at me and lowered the girls body at his own height, the girl was bleeding gallons, tainting the floor and her clothes red. The man laughed manically as his whole body twitched, changing even worse. What I saw was no longer a human, it was a full-fledged demon, with dark red skin and huge horns. A big mouth filled with long teeth, his claws were larger than my whole body, and they looked sharper than a sword. His image was a pure representative of the demon king everyone feared.

His huge jaws opened as the body of the girl was getting closer to him, i tried to do something, but my body was imposible to move. The girl's body was already inside its mouth, i tried to close my eyes seconds before the huge jaws closed in on her, splitting her body in half. The upper part of her body fell to the ground, her organs and blood decorated the floor. That creature grabbed her body from the ground, it threw her up in the air and as she fell, devoured her.

Its teeth punctured her skull, breaking it into pieces with its sharp teeth. A huge piece of her skull was sent flying, and while in the air, it started falling into pieces. The place where her skull was was now a piece of flesh and bone with holes everywhere, a bloody purplish substance oozing through the holes.

A huge amount of blood fell over me, pieces of her all around my body. A sizeable piece of her face fell on my hands...it was a piece of her goddamn face, and it was smiling.

"James!" My eyes opened up again, I was resting in the floor looking upwards. My forehead was sweating and my body was in pain, "he is awake!" I recognize that voice...its Jessica's.

"What happened?" I managed to say, finally noticing Jessica, Arthur, Natasha, and a weird looking man.

He had long black hair, he was short bodied, probably reaching my shoulder or less, but Im not so tall though. He had a long scythe weapon made of steel, probably a drop from a monster or so. Its blade had some inscriptions, but they were not in any language I'd seen before. He was wearing a black leather coat, it had small pieces of wolf fur on its sleeves and neck.

"You were being a bitch asleep." Natasha spoke, while she sharpened her arrows.

"As deep as always..." I said and the whole group, but the new guy, laughed.

Normal POV

James stood up from the ground, the new guy stood up as well and walked towards him. He stopped in front of James and lowered his scythe.

"My name is Azazel, I've been taking care of your group while you slept..." He looked sidewards and smiled at Arthur, "you should get rid of him... He is useless."

"Hey! Shut up!" Arthur exclaimed, but everyone seemed to ignore him.

James nodded at Azazel and Arthur as he turned to leave, both of them following him.

James equipped his long claymore and a small, iron shoulder pad he received from Natasha days earlier. When the three of them where far enough from the group James spoke.

"Well, Azazel... It seems you are the highest level player in our group. And its embarrasing that the girls are of a higher level so..." James stood silently.

"Uum...sure, I'll take you to a grinding spot." Azazel spoke, with his normally cold tone. He walked forward for a second before stopping and saying, "he really is useless, he got kicked in the ass by a pig...a fucking pig."

Group 1

After three hours of running around a cave, fighting huge amounts of bugs and other creeps, the threesome returned to their camp, John in the front. Haxs walked behind him and Mei tried to stay the closest she could to Haxs, but trying not to make him uncomfortable.

The sound of iron clashing coming from their camp was heard, alarming John in an instant. John took his one-handed iron longsword, Haxs took out his new sword and shield (which was shaped after a demonic claw with three black blades protruding from it), while Mei took out two daggers. The group quickly ran to the clearing to find themselves two unknown players fighting each other.

One of them was covered in rags, his left shoulder was tatooed with the laughing coffin insignia, he was using a long steel scimitar. The other one was an athletic looking man, in his twenties or so, he had medium length unruly and slightly spiky raven black hair. One of his eyes was covered in a black eyepatch, while the other shined in crimson redness. He wore a plain black t-shirt and black jeans, he had knee high combat boots (like most player at the beggining of the game) and a long katana, its handle had a dragon skull design positioned upwards, its blade had two kanji characters that meant 'Nothingness'.

The LC player fought with all its might, trying to bring down his target. He swung his sword wildly, while the other player dodged his attacks. The LC player raised his sword to attack the player but was stopped by a blade piercing its chest. The second player twisted his katana's handle and started pulling the blade in and out of the PK'er. The LC player fell to the ground, dead, the second player retrieved his bloodied weapon from the corpse.

"So you're Laughing Coffin? Boring." He jumped towards Mei and kicked her chin, sending her to the floor.

"Ooh bitch, you shouldn't have done that." John said as he walked forward towards the player, "Im John, this is my pack, those are Dani, Ashley, Mei who got kicked in the face, and Haxs...who is about to kill you." He stepped sidewards to avoid the slash thrown at him.

The mysterious player fought him hardly, but because of John's experience against katana wielders, he managed himself in the fight.

John was not a regular player, he fought with Haxs in the semi finals of a world-wide sword tournament held in Italy, he was defeated by Haxs, who was later defeated by another person. Both where in the young age of fourteen, but even though they lost, they kept training and fought on other tournaments. John won some, but Haxs was completely over his level ending in him being Haxs' shadow.

"Hmm, this seems challenging... Jeje, i like it!" He slashed harder at John's blade and kicked him in the waist.

John fell to the ground, but quickly raised himself and delivered a roundhouse kick on the player. John fell backwards as Ashley entered the combat, she swung her huge axe at the player, but he doodged it with ease.

"Slow." He said, slashing at her shoulder once he dodged her hit.

Dani ran towards the player with her spear in hand, she dug the tip on the ground and vaulted behind the enemy, she used the spear as a pole and tried to hit him in the head, but she was instead stabbed in the left shoulder by a katana. She sidestepped and swung her spear over her head, making the motion of a helicopter. He lowered her lance and it hit the man's sword, which was sent flying towards a tree.

The group was about to attack, but they were quickly disarmed by Haxs, which in a quick series of movements with his sword and clawed shield (which im calling demon shield as it was received as a drop) protected the mysterious man from his friends.

"Can you fight hand-to-hand?" Haxs asked, walking closer to the man, he nodded and raised one hand in the air and extended the second towards Haxs.

Haxs moved first, he kicked the floor and jumped over his enemy and tried to kick his face, the man dodged by doing a backflip and falling over his hands, he spinned his body and kicked Haxs in the chin. Haxs received a slight daze buff, which the player used as an advantage. He backflipped again and fell on his feet, he followed by delivering Haxs a quick barrage of shining punches and kicks for five or six seconds, until his buff dissapeared.

Haxs placed a hand on the ground and did a windmill, delivering an uppercut kick on the players face. He stood on one hand and posed himself just like a professional breakdancer would.

"Show off." The player whispered as he threw his fist towards Haxs, which jumped backwards dodging the hit, "Jaja," he laughed softly before breaking into a maniac laughter "You may present a challenge after all!"

His fists glowed red, and so did his legs, as he started attacking Haxs in an invisible speed.

"Bitch please!" Haxs yelled as his body started glowing the same way as the other player did but in blue, he grabbed one of the players legs and spun it around before crashing him into a tree, "I mastered that fighting style yesterday!" He delivered an explosive uppercut towards his chin, leaving his HP in the low twenties.

"Fufufu, I didn't know Laughin Coffin used tricks." He mocked Haxs before he recovered from the hit

Haxs was about to deliver another massive punch before he stopped, "Why would you say we are Laughin Coffins?"

"That guy I killed before was one...and you were with him." The player spoke.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." John exclaimed, he was waiting for Haxs to fall back so he could show off his new abilities.

The girls, after recovering from their wounds, walked closer to the group. Dani and Mei stood by Haxs, whom held a protective arm towards each girl. The player in the middle was the new man, which started talking.

"My name is Alucard Dates-" he was interrupted.

"I'm going to call you Alu." Ashley said in her regular tone.

"Okay... I thought you people were from Laughin Coffin, as the man I killed before was." He walked towards the tree with the katana piercing it. The tree showed a health bar, but it didn't even move.

"John, it seems your reputation from SAO gained us a spot on LC's list." Dani spoke, delivering a massive blow at Alucard's cheek, which sent him flying in a comical way, "thats for stabbing me you prick!"

She walked away towards the group's house, which consisted of a huge treehouse between three big oaks.

-FLASHBACK- (Yeah)-

Dani opened her window, from there, she tapped on certain material she would need. She took a bunch of wooden planks, iron nails made by John, a stone hammer, and a serrated lance. She place her wood planks against a tree and swung at them with her lance, she sliced them into pieces and started nailing them at a tree adjacent to her other structures.

She built a bunch of ladders using the tree, she climbed them and slid an extremely long plank between the closest tree and the one she was on. She nailed one side and placed another wood plank next to it, she repeated the process four times and, with a lot of precaution, she walked towards the other tree. She nailed that side as well and did the exact same thing with the other tree, which resulted in the three trees being connected by a wooden path, which looked like a triangle.

She walked back towards the first tree but she accidentally tripped on pure oxygen (digitalized oxygen as they are now in a virtual game) and fell from the height of the tree. Before she reached the ground though, she was caught by the strong, protective arms of John.

"Take care beauty, Haxs and I may not be close next one." John spoke.

Dani nodded and thanked him, delivering a quick peck on his cheek.

After hours of intense work, Dani had finished her building. The tree house was two stories tall, it was high enough to be safe from monsters and players, and was big enough to fit a lot of people. She looked at her work proudly, and then walked to help Mei in building the huge perimeter fence.

-End Of Flashback...- -

"Ooh, by the way guys, the place is finished." Dani said happily, the whole group but Alucard ,who was still stuck in a tree, cheered at her hard work.

"Good job gorgeous!" Haxs said patting her head twice, she faced downwards to try to hide her blush, but Haxs noticed it inmediately, "Dani, you're red, are you sick?"

She shook her head twice, looked downwards, and shook it again, "I don't think so..."

"Dani and Haxs, sitting on a tree kissing!" John yelled before a massive and explody hand slapped his face, just like Alucard, he was sent flying towards a tree. But the tree did move this time.

-–-

Group 2

"My my, can you see this!" Arthur said happily, "im already at level ten!"

"Fifteen." Azazel spoke.

"Thirteen." James spoke as well.

"I'll fucking stick a lance up your a-"

After three and a half hours of training, the group of boys walked their way back home. Azazel lead them, with his Dark Blood Scythe in hand, his appearance became kinda funny.

"Huge weapon for a small kid." Mocked Arthur before the tip of all his albine hairs were cut by a scythe, "intimidating enough."

The group laughed, leaving James to his own thoughts.

'What was that thing from before... That demon creature, that beautiful girl. Does that dream mean anything, or was it just a nightmare?' He wondered by himself, 'it felt terribly real though, i felt that girls blood and stuff falling all over me, but i cant stop thinking...who were they? That guy looked horrendously familiar to me...but who?'

He continued thinking about what had happened lately, his friend dying and stuff, was there another life after this, or was there only emptiness? His thoughts were interrupted by a slap from behind his head.

"Dude, you ran against a tree twice, walked around it, and ran against another one." Arthur spoke before laughing, "A bird made a nest in your hair!"

James shook his head wildly, and as Arthur said, twigs and straw fell from it along a small bird, which he caught in his hands. In front of it appeared a small notification, 'Giant Eagle tamed." He wondered why it said giant though.

They walked their way towards the camp, which consisted of a fireplace surrounded by medium sized tents. Logs were placed around the fire and a huge stash of wood was placed behind Natasha's tent.

James smiled as he pet the small eagle's beak and bald head. It responded with happy and joyfull chirps and squeals. James tapped the creatures forehead and a small empty bar appeared in front of him, he tapped it and a keyboard appeared below.

He typed the keyboard and wrote the name "Birdsaurus" which he thought sounded funny, as the creature was tiny. James walked in front of his group and approached the camp, he heard Natasha shooting her bow and Jessica slashing at something.

"Holy shit!" Arthur yelled, a huge shadow coming from behind him moved. He turned around, but he regret doing so.

**Well guys, that's the chapter, i hope everything is okay with the OCs, if there is anything wrong about them PM me telling me the details. If you like my story, leave a comment, if you don't like it, leave a comment, If you left a comment, leave another one.

Just kidding! Any OC sent to me from now on will pass through a selection i'll make, so i cant promise I'll use all OCs sent to me, but send them either way. Constructive criticism accepted, but not to be confused with flames... Flames hurt.

Slaaaaaaaaaaaaayer out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Laaate

Well guys, i'm back! Sorry for being soooo late, i had many problems (one of them was my dog breaking my usb with this chap and the next two in it) but i solved them!(rewritting chapters isn't as funny as it sounds...damn you Zeus!). In this chapter there's some backstory for Haxs and group one, while there is a small fight scene for group two. A little of development for both groups and BIRDSAURUS.

"*bird language"

"And so, Slayer Corporation is to be handed to my son, even if he is too young to rule an empire as mine." The old man reading a last will page finished, he looked towards a young Haxs, nine years old, wiping a single tear from his eye.

He walked towards the man and shook his hand, "thanks sir, I'm to make my leave." Haxs turned away from him and walked towards the door, halfway through he was spoken.

"What will you do now?" The old man said.

"I'm going to build the biggest empire ever seen." That said, he left, leaving the old man by himself.

The old man looked to the hallway from his office, when the boy was outside, he took his cellphone. He dialed a series of numbers and made a call, "He's going to be fine."

Haxs opened the door of the black car waiting for him outside, he got in and sat behind the driver's seat. He kept his tone soft and cold as he spoke, "Alberto, take me to John's house."

"Are you sure Mister Airas?" The chauffeur known as Alberto spoke, turning backwards so he could take a look at his ex-boss' son, he had seen him grow since the boy was born. He had taken care of him when his father couldn't so that made him grow closer to the boy.

"Alberto, I need him." He replied, releasing an ice cold stare.

"Sure." He had never seen him act so cold, it was as if the happy boy he used to take care of had been replaced by a cold-hearted one.

Time flew by as they reached John's house, Haxs had literally been raised in that place as John was his best friend since birth. They never called each other friends, but rivals, as everything was a competition to them.

Alberto got out from the car, followed by Haxs (regularly chauffeurs open the door to their employers but Haxs told him he didn't want to be a nuisance so he does it himsself) and opened the gate to the house. The house was a big, traditional japanese house, with a dojo and a big garden filled with ponds and flowers. It was a beautiful sight to behold, a happy family living in a nice home.

Haxs walked his way towards the dojo with a long bag on his back, he was followed by Alberto, who closed the gate behind him. When Haxs came in, he took his shoes off and placed them in a shoe box near the training gear.

"Hiya!" A small yell was heard followed by the noise wood makes when hitting wood, "take this! And this! A little bit of this as well!" The small John swung his kendo sword with mastery, but his foe simply parried or dodged his attacks.

"John, i already told you that you must not use strength to fight, use your small size as an advantage, or else." The second person swung her sword at the boys feet, making him fall on his back, " You will end up beaten."

"Mooom." The boy said, raising himself from the floor using his kendo sword, he turned sideways and saw Haxs and his father entering the dojo, "Papa! Haxs!" He exclaimed, he turned towards his mom and bowed, "this ain't over."

The boy ran towards his father and his rival, he jumped towards his dad and he was caught midair in a hug. His father placed him down and the left the two boys alone.

"Why are you here?" John asked, taking his helmet off.

"My dad died... I need to blow off some steam, do you want me to kick you today?" Haxs spoke, raising his tone of voice into a menacing one.

"Hahaha! Your call, fists or swords?" John spoke raising a fist in the air, he was clearly excited to have an opponent his age.

"Swords, real ones, not the training weapons." John lowered his head and turned towards his mom, she nodded at him.

"Sure, but we only have katana and a fencing sword, which one will you use?" John asked, and then looked at him as he took out a red handled katana blade from his pack.

"She is called Lust, it was my great-grandfather's." Haxs unsheated the blade, which glowed faintly, and showed it to his rival, "You pick yours."

"Okay, i'll take the katana sword."

Their battle lasted for a whole hour, leaving both boys exhausted and in a tie, if Haxs had more resistance he would've won, but John lasted longer fighting him. They were pretty good at fighting, since John's mother was the kendo teacher in a school nearby and Haxs played a lot of videogames...(he also trained with John, but he never took it seriously, they never fought each other though.) Haxs did have some experience with fencing, but kenjutsu wasn't something hard to master after knowing the basics.

"Im going to murder you one day..." Both of them said at the same time.

"Boys, stop fighting for me please." A younger version of Dani stepped forwards in the dojo, she placed her shoes in the same shoe box Haxs did, "You both know who rules with the blades, right?" She said mockingly.

"I do." Both boys said at the same time, they looked at each other and exclaimed, "You owe me a soda, two, three!" They said in unison.

The boys grabbed their swords and swung at each other. Haxs parried once and went for a stab, which John parried sideways. Their battle raged harder, no protective suit or anything. John attacked, Haxs parried. Haxs attacked, John parried. They went on for two minutes until they were both disarmed in a flash.

Dani raised the fencing sword, overwhelmed by her own speed, and smiled at the boys, they smiled back at her. The rest of the day passed quite quickly, while the group of friends discussed their lives and stuff.

"I feel really excluded lately." A new voice spoke, it was another girl their age. She had long black hair all the way towards her hips, she was pale white in skin, and was very slim and skinny. She entered the dojo after taking her shoes off and smiled.

"Akeno!" The threesome exclaimed as they tackled the girl, making the four of them to fall on the floor.

"Too much love guys, too much love." She said, raising a hand as she recovered her breath.

"Sorry, forgot about your disease." Dani, John, and Haxs spoke at the same time, "one soda!"

"Guys, stop it please." She giggled softly, "I heard someone is the heir of the biggest corporation in America." She said, and when she noticed Haxs sad look, she hugged him, "i'm here for you Haxsy." She said softly, not noticing Dani's death glare.

Haxs growled and pushed her softly, "Don't call me Haxsy." He said before the group bursted in laughs.

The kids spoke the whole afternoon, sharing their experiences with each other. John became the local champion on swordsmanship, Dani was a straight A's student, Haxs was the head of Slayer Corporation (a conglomerate, which means a company made up of smaller ones) , and Akeno had just recovered from a surgery on her left lung.

'I thought i was alone, but i forgot this threesome of idiots. They'll never leave my side, even if I push them away. At least we have fun together... Too bad good things don't last enough.'

A huge creature lifted Jessica from the ground, its claws piercing her shoulders as it tried to fly. Jessica swung her sword at the air in panic, only managing to cut off a few feathers from the creature. Natasha shot three arrows at the bird creature, two hitting the body and the third one hitting a wing. The creature rocketed downwards, barely giving Jessica time to jump.

A flock of giant birds, five in total, attacked the group from the sky. They had long and sharp talons, which they used to cut and tear flesh, and a massive beak. Their long wings were not a joke either, as they gave the creatures the strength to lift a grown man in the air. They were bluish green in color, while the feathers under their wings were white.

Arthur quickly equipped his daggers and jumped on a bird that had its back against him. He stabbed the creatures neck with both daggers, making the creature squeal in pain. He twisted the daggers and pushed them forward as an idea stuck his mind.

The bird moved forward and crashed against another one, the other bird started a fight against the one Arthur was riding. He retrieved his daggers and hopped off the bird.

The other bird succesfully killed Arthur's, but it was left with large wounds. Arthur ignored the level up sign and threw his dagger at the eagle, piercing its head and killing it instantly. Jessica chopped the head of the eagle that grabbed her while it tried to stand up. Azazel simply raised his scythe at an incoming bird, the scythe teared through its whole body, tearing flesh and bone alike as the eagle creature fell downwards.

James jumped high in the air and stabbed an eagles back, it squeaked and squealed loudly before James pierced its head. He jumped sideways, while tightening his grip on the claymore, as he fell, so did the eagle's head.

"Awesome!" Arthur exclaimed, noticing he leveled up twice, "I'm twelve right now."

"Fifteen." Natasha and Azazel spoke.

"Fourteen." James.

"Fourteen as well." Jessica.

"You guys suck." Arthur spoke before retrieving the dagger from the eagle.

A huge eagle noise was heard behind the group, they all turned to see a huge eagle, with massive wings and a beastly look. It was black in color, with the feathers on its wings being black, a huge scar on its left eye adorned its evil red glare. Its claws were even larger than its regular counterpart, and its name read "Alpha Wild Eagle".

"Fuck." Arthur spoke, he threw both daggers at the beast, who swung its wing and parried the attack.

The bird jumped forward towards Azazel, who managed to jump sideways. The bird extended its claws, it was not aiming for Azazel. It pierced Jessica's chest and flew ten meters in the air before letting her fall. Natasha shot a barrage of arrows towards the monster, it did hit, but the arrows barely diminished the boss' HP bar.

James slashed at the beast's talons, dealing little to no damage. Thats when he noticed the monster's level. He shook his head, blue hair moving side to side.

"Its level thirty five!" He jumped backwards, barely dodging a slash from the beast.

James ran forward, trying to make a critical by slashing at the head, but tripped on a rock. He fell forwards, Birdsaurus jumping out from his pocket and fluttered his way towards the alpha.

"Birdsaurus! Nooo!" James yelled while Azazel restrained him from going forward.

"Give it a chance to fight, he is one of us." Azazel spoke coldly, not even his scythe could damage the monster.

Birdsaurus stood in front of the monster, who lowered its head to look at him. The monstosity faced the birdling, but Birdsaurus had a look of power on his face.

*Chirp chirp squeal squeak* birdsaurus managed to say, the huge beast shook its head and faced James, *chirp!"

"*Raaawr! SKWAAK!"

"*Yeek!"

"Skwaaak!" The alpha replied before it flew towards the sky, Leaving the group by itself. Birdsaurus chirped and jumped happily.

"Told ya." Azazel said before picking Birdsaurus from the ground, "He is one of us."

James grabbed Birdsaurus in his hands and tapped its head, instead of being level one, it was level ten. Its name read "Alpha Birdsaurus", which made it look awesome. Birdsaurus' color changed from blue to black, and it grew in size enough to look like a regular eagle.

All the players in the party leveled up as well, Arthur leveling to fifteen, Jessica and James to seventeen, and Azazel and Natasha on nineteen. Azazel and Natasha btoh received a pop-up window, congratulating them for their achievements.

Azazel read his first, it said.

Player Class: Reaper

Status: Rare

Congratulations, your efficiency with the scythe to bring down the enemy is remarkable. Your enemies fall to your feet after one attack, making you a death bringer to many. You're powerful enough to face solo the first weeks of the game, and your abilities range from, scythe skills to Wraith Summon.

Skills: Dark Slash ,Wraith Spirit , Wraith Summon , Possess , Death Slash , Etc.

Azazel smiles as he finished reading his class info, he tapped the window again and activated the Dark Slash skills, which consisted on scythe combos powered by darkness, but they did drain a lot of mana. Natasha read her class as well, her class being more common than Azazel's.

Player Class: Sniper

Status: Uncommon

Congratulations, your accuracy with a bow is remarkable. Your sight is like that of an eagle, striking your enemy without fail. Your mastery in the bow is such you spent your first weeks without failing a single target. Your skills vary from Eagle Sight to Meteor Arrow.

Skills: Triple Arrow , Eagle Sight , Penetrating Arrow , Tangling Arrow ,Etc.

She laughed softly and closed her window, she shot three arrows at a distant tree, the first arrow hit the tree, the second pierced the first arrow, and the third pierced the second. Better than Robin Hood, she thought.

The whole group cheered at the new classes achieved, the rest could only root to get something good. With that, the group went to their tents and slept, no one left behind. Even lil' Birdsaurus had his own nest in a small tree near James' sleeping tent. It was peaceful, the moon shining brightly through the small openings in the tree filled forest.

Suddenly Birdsaurus squeaked loudly and repeatedly.

"Someone kill that turkey!"

Well, i'm sorry this chapter was short and it took me so long to write it. I had many, many, MANY problems this last months and its been a pain in the ass to be writing all the stories i'm currently writing (four stories, counting this) so i had to place a hiatus on some of them so i could continue my other stories.

Don't worry though, i will continue writing this as much as i can. Remember to send your OCs as fast as you can, i'm only accepting three more. If you already sent one you can send another if you'd like to.

Slayer out!

(BTW lighty, I'll probably edit this chapter after you teach me more about them classes, i did invent the other class, but i don't plan on changing it so far)


	6. Chapter 6 Quest for Survival!

Chapter 6 The Search for Survival

Hello guys, Airas here! Yeah, i know, first time i am not late. I'm bringing you a special chapter, some more classes in this one. Btw, if you have any question to any character ask it in the comments, I'll answer all questions!

-continuing with the story-

A huge shadow covered John's body, four HP bars appearing in front of him. A yellow cursor with the name "Oaken Ent, Eister" appeared besides the tree John crashed against. The tree crunched and made the noise of branches breaking, from its sides it grew to big arms, which he used to lift itself from the ground, revealing to have two legs as roots. Some leaves fell from the front to show its face, which resulted ancient and wise, unlike the aggresive Ent Lord.

"Which one of you, humans, dared to deprive me of my sleep?" The huge ent spoke with an old tone, taking a step closer to John, "was it you, little man?" It bent over so its face was closer to John's. It stretched its hand and bent it so it looked like spear, the tip of one inches away from John's left eye.

John gulped and straightened himself, "Yes sir, it was me, I accidentally crashed against you. Please forgive me for my intrusion ." John said in a way a private would speak to his general, he did shake a little when the ent got even closer.

Suddenly the ent broke into laughter, "Jajaja, you humans are so entertaining! My name is Eister, one of the last Oaken Ents in the land of Vearth." It walked towards the group, the ground shaking with each step "What's your name little one?" The ent said, even in his old tone you could feel the joy in his voice. The yellow cursor turned green.

"S-Slayer, John Slayer." John shook his head and then greeted Eister with a smile, "those are Dani, Alucard, Mei, the littlest one is Ashley, and the creepy guy in the corner is Haxs." A blue shining rock came crashing towards John's head, sent by Haxs.

"Well, i must tell you something. Can you help me, young hero? My people, the Oaken Ents, have been wiped out almost completely by the Ent Lords, dark and evil counterparts of our wise and peaceful people, there is also a dark, evil threat in the lands of Vearth." His voice changed, he looked towards the group of heroes and continued, "The Orks, wild and deadly beasts, they are intellectually inferior than us but they are smart enough to fight a tactical war. The Ork Warboss, their leader, is a ruthless and evil leader who commands with fear. He is smarter than a regular ork, and is three times bigger than any ork in the Ring Forest."

"He swore to kill every Oaken Ent in the world, and without help, our ancient and noble people will dissapear." His leaves shook for a second, its wood turning brighter, "So tell me young one, can you help my species to avoid extinction?" The Ent spoke, a window appearing in front of John, it said "Quest Chain: Last Survivors"

John turned towards his group and tapped the 'Yes' button. He turned towards the ent, and surprisingly, he was missing. Instead of him, a huge man with green hair stood there. He was extremely muscular, but not too much to look gross. He had two huge axes and an iron chestplate, the axes and the chestplate had purple runes on them, glowing faintly. A long, green beard falling towards his chest, much like a dwarf.

"Jajajaja, over here little man." Eister spoke, he walked towards John, placing both of his axes in his back, "I need you to help me defeat the orkish tribe that has my people prisoner. To do that, we must cross this forest, and defeat the Ork Warboss."

"S-sure." John spoke, looking up to Eister, "we will help you." Eister turned towards the others and smiled.

A window appeared in front of everyone, it read "Oaken Ent 'Eister' joined your party." Another window appeared in front of John, it was the first quest. Its name was "Searching for Saplings", which required five Oaken Saplings to finish the quest. John accepted the quest and received a small scroll.

"To ensure my species will survive, the forces of nature released six oaken saplings. Bring them to me so I can give life to the last survivors of the Oaken Tribe." Eister said, his look was fierce and inspiring.

"Hmm, okay guys, we must divide in groups. Haxs and Ashley to the west, Dani and Alucard to the east, Mei comes with Eister and me. The saplings should look like this," John tapped the information window and placed it on display mode. It showed an image of a brown ball with green details on it, it had a small leaf coming from the top which had a bright glow on it, "we will meet back here in an hour, if anything happens text any other group. Slay them all!" That said, the group parted ways and started the search for the saplings.

-Haxs/Ashley Pov-

"Sooo, Haxs. Why are you so silent?" Ashley said, walking closer to Haxs, "since i came you've been very distant, not like two days ago." She lowered her sight, kicking a round object in the ground.

"I'm sorry Ashley, it's just that i'm worried. I keep having this dreams in which i transform into a monster, I-I kill people gruesomely and devour them but...i felt good." He opened his mouth to say another thing but he stopped.

Ashley smiled sweetly and walked in front of him, turning around to face him, "Don't worry Haxs, we are here with you, as long as i'm by your side you wont turn into a monster." She then tripped backwards but was quickly grabbed by the waist.

"Be careful Ashley." He said, not noticing the fact they were both close in what seemed like a romantic pose. Haxs pulled her closely, their faces inches away, and looked straight into her eyes.

Ashley gasped, her blue eyes clashed with his dark eyes. She felt herself warming up, blushing to hell and back. She saw who he was, he was a hero with a horrible past. She saw loss, death and mostly...pain. She could see it all through his eyes, they were strong and protective, but they didn't shine like his face usually does. She felt happy to be with him, but so sad at the same time.

"Thanks." She managed to say, taking a step backwards. Well, she was blushing, what could she do other than try to hide it?

"Don't worry, i'm just doing my job." He said and continued the walk. He ignored the fact she blushed (which Ashley miserably tried to hide) and placed a hand into his pocket.

Ashley kicked the round item she kicked before, it rolled in front of them for a while until it stopped. A small leaf shined brightly on one of its sides, the first sapling was found. She smiled and picked it up, her face brightening when the item dissapeared into her inventory. Weren't they lucky?

"Attack!" A rough voice was heard, from the trees, four green figures jumped towards Ashley, wicked swords in their hands.

The cursor revealed their names, Ork Gretchin. They wore simple armors, long and rusty weapons in their hands, some of them had helmets but the rest showed their nasty faces. Ashley made eye contact with one...

Her axe cut him right through, a pool of dark blood in front of her. Her sudden attack drew the attention of the next ork, who managed to stab her lower back. Ashley turned to face the monster, and was stabbed once more in her belly..

"You bitch!" Haxs exclaimed as he ran towards the monster, he jumped against a tree and kicked it to hit the ork harder, his fist bursting in flames seconds before.

The monster exploded in fire, leaving nothing but an iron gauntlet and sword. Haxs impaled his shield at a second ork and grabbed Ashley tightly, "Hang on Ashley."

She blushed as he tightened his grip on her, suddenly they were surrounded by a green, slimy shield, "esraimo dleihs bomb!" He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her close for a small kiss, it lasted less than a second but it produced the desired effect.

Ashley's green substance bursted into hundreds of slimes, succesfully murdering each and every one of the orks. Bones and iron melting and crackling into a puddle of green acid. She shook of the remaining pieces of slime and blushed a violent red

"W-w-w-what was that?!" Her face was heated, blushed, tomatoed, by Haxs' simple strategy to beat the orks. It ain't that complicated?

"Its a technique i discovered last night, we got surrounded by slime, and with a slight increase in our body heat, it explodes."

"B-b-b-b-but still!" Ashley yelled, she raised both arms.

"Oow, i'm sorry if you didn't want me to, but it was an easy way to beat the orks and my strategical mind thought it was the best, sooo..." Haxs said placing his sword on his back.

His shield/claw/fist was strapped to his belt, magnetically adhering to it. (Hell, it was hard to find a metal with magnetic properties in a game designed for killing) his right arm was covered in armor, all to way to the shoulder. It was a very well-made armor piece for a blacksmith like John, it was iron plates and in the joints, a chainmail, providing better movement.

The girl made a sudden move, she swung her axe towards Haxs, who barely managed to dodge it, "What the hell?!" He turned around to see an orc cut in half by a huge axe, when he turned again his lips were embraced by someone else's.

Ashley kissed Haxs, standing on the tip of her toes to reach him. Haxs opened his eyes widely, tried to push Ashley off of him, but failed. Miserably. Who'd thought lil Ashley had her strength higher than Haxs'?

Ashley surrounded Haxs' neck with both arms, pulling it to deepen the kiss. Haxs gave up and kissed Ashley back. He grabbed Ashley by her waist and pulled her body closer to his. After a couple seconds Ashley let go of him.

"That was nice." She said breathing heavily, "Now we're even, jiji." She turned around and walked back to the meeting place, leaving Haxs with his mouth wide open.

Haxs opened his mouth to speak, not finding the words to say, he closed it. He simply shook his head and started walking behind the blondie. "*sigh* Dani's going to kill me."

-Alucard/Dani Pov-

Silence.

Dani was going to die if Alucard continued like this. Every time she tried to make conversation he'd answer simply, Yes, Sure, I don't think so. She shook her head and bumped against him.

"Hey Alucard, i'm bored." She said, making cute puppy eyes.

"Sorry." He coldly answered, not noticing her face due to him using an eyepatch on his eye. One thing he didn't know was that his eye worked correctly in the game, but no one dared to tell him.

Dani noticed the eyepatch and an idea struck her mind, "Why do you have an eyepatch?"

Alucard's good eye opened widely.

-Flashback-

Alucard was sitting in a car with his family, his sister sleeping besides him. His father and mother were arguing about the most direct way to their destination.

"Mother, how long is it till we get there?" Alucard asked, his mother turned to fact him.

"I still don't know son, probably an hour or-" her voice was cut off by the noise of an impact.

Their car went off road, falling inside a river on an extremely cold day. The shaterred glass from a window cut a young boy's eye. Alucard managed to get out of the sinking car, leaving his family who died in the impact. He managed to swim his way out, standing in the middle of the highway.

"I'm going to die, either from blood loss or hypothermia... Mom and Dad didn't make it...not even sis survived." He thought darkly, like if a part of himself had sunk in that car.

He kept walking forward, feeling weaker and weaker. His vision blurred, his balance was lost as he fell sideways.

"I'm dying ain't I? I...am...done..."

His eyes closed before a bright light shined on him.

-End of Flashback-

"It was an accident..." Dani said, taking Alucard out of his trance, "I... am sorry."

"Don't worry about it...it was long time ago." Alucard said, resuming the walk.

Dani laughed and tripped forward, falling in front of three round seeds, now only one was missing.

Dani smiled at him, for the first time in the whole trip, Alucard smiled.

"Soo Captain Cold, are you finally socializing with me?" Dani spoke pulling Alucard's sleeve softly.

"Uugh...sure." He answered shaking his head, he knew he would be sorry for that.

Yay, Dani finally broke the ice barriers that were surrounding Alucard. Maybe the trip will become more comfortable.

"Well, smiley smile, what is your relationship with Haxs?" Alucard asked, first time in years he asked someone a personal question.

Well, that took Dani off guard.

"W-what do you mean? I-i umm...we we are friends. Jeje, silly Alucard." She blushed. Dani tried to cover her face with her pink scarf but Alucard took it out of her hands.

"Now, you're blushing." He laughed softly, and then got closer to Dani, "that must mean...you and Haxs-"

Kaboom!

Dani punched Alucard in the face, sending him flying towards a tree. The tree was set on fire, then it exploded. A giant rock fell over it. A weird fat monster appeared and jumped over the rock. Again, it all exploded.

"We are just friends." Dani shook her fist and blew the smoke out of it.

Damn.

-John/Mei Pov-

"Mei, stop licking Eister, its weird." John said, shaking his head.

Mei was currently licking Eister's arm, it didn't seem to annoy Eister though. Mei was smiling as she did so, she discovered Eister's arms got a sweet, fruit-like flavor. John stared at the scene for a while and yelled.

"Any monster around here! Please kill me!" An arrow flew past his head in seconds, John jumped backwards dodging the next barrage of arrows. He took his sword and staff in hand, jumping towards the origin of the arrows.

A group of five greenskins appeared behind a bush, Eister noticed them and grabbed both of his axes. Three of the greenskins had longbows, the rest had axes. Eister reacted faster than John though, taking both of his axes in hand.

"Die you beasts!" He used a charge attack, he charged towards the orks and exploded when he crashed. He swung his axe towards one, splitting it in half. He whirlwind spun the other side and killed the remaining ones. The corpses of the orks were entangled by roots and pulled into the ground, dissapearing in the soil.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn what was that? And how can i get it?" John said, he didn't even manage to touch an ork. John rested his back against a huge tree, he slid down and sat on the ground.

"Its called berserker." Eister said, he placed both of his axes in his back and walked towards John, "There's an ent, Chool, he is a trainer specialized in the ancient Ent Classes, a special addition to any normal class which boosts its nature powers and defense."

"Soooo, is he going to charge me a million bucks?"

"Us ents don't eat bucks." Eister is a very well made NPC, kinda like Yui, but he still can't understand sarcasm.

"Derp."

"What do you fight for?" Suddenly, Mei spoke. Her eyes were staring into the dawning sun.

"Uumm..." John was surprised, Mei wasn't usually asking good questions, "i fight, for all of us."

"Us?" She said, trying to get a deeper answer.

"I fight for all the players in Vearth, I'll become the strongest warrior ever seen! And i will pay my debt to Kirito." John spoke with a tone of inspiration, his staff shone and his sword was raised in the air.

"What debt?" This time, Eister asked the question, something a regular npc shouldn't be able to do. Thats when he realized that this mega servers were using something called stl.

"He saved me and six-thousand players from the first death game. It's my turn to save him and everyone else now."

"You really are a hero, John Slayer." Eister sat besides John, Mei followed by sitting in the other side, "make sure you pay your debt."

-Its time for group 2!-

"Nii-chan! It's late, wake up!" A small girl shook his brother, who was sleeping on his bed, "I said it's late! Wake up!" The girl insisted by getting on top of him, she ignored the grey helmet covering his head. The bed was white and fluffy, the room was that of a regular teenager, with anime posters, a skateboard, new laptop and a mess of clothes all around.

The little girl shook his brother for a couple more minutes, then she gave up. She walked out of the messy room and into her mother's room. She opened the door slightly and peeked around the corner of the door.

Her mother was watching the TV amused, there was something in the news about a weird kidnapping of ten thousand people. The little girl opened the door widely and walked towards her mother.

"Mommy, Nii is sleeping and its already late." She said softly.

"Tell him he is going to lose his first kendo match. Shake him a bit." Her mother replied, not taking to much importance to the subject.

"I did, he has a weird helmet on." She turned towards the TV and signaled the NerveGear with her index finger, "like that."

Her mother's eyes opened, and so did her mouth. She ran towards her son's room and returned crying after she learned her son was one of Akihiko's slaves. The blue-haired boy smiled in the virtual game.

-Present Time-

January 7th

James, Arthur, Azazel, Natasha and Jessica ran behind a pack of Savage Boars, a bigger variant of the wild boar. Birdsaurus was guiding them from the sky, lil birdy was now level fifteen, and he developed retractible claws.

The group was now over level twenty, Arthur being the lowest at twenty-one and Azazel being the highest at twenty-five. Arthur became a ninja, James a beastmaster and Jessica a shaman. The reason why she turned into a shaman was unknown to the group.

Arthur jumped towards a tree, and continued jumping from tree to tree, cutting a huge amount of distance from the boars. Azazel used his Sacrificial Lamb Magic, sacrificing half his health to gain fifty percent extra mana (which he required to use his dark spell). He activated Warp Zone, opening a black and purple portal in front of him, he jumped into it and appeared right in front of the boars. Stopping the creatures, Azazel decapitated one with a single swipe.

Two knives were thrown, ending the life of another boar. Four remaining, the party lead them to a clearing in the forest, they were completely surrounded. Natasha was crouching in a tall branch near the clearing, aiming at the boars with her enhanced sight. She shot her triple arrows, killing one boar instantly.

"This one's mine!" James exclaimed, a boar came charging his way. James threw his 2H sword aside and raised his hands, when the boar got close he jumped over the boar.

The boar slowed down to a stop, James rubbing its sides with both hands. He hopped off the boar and walked towards its face, the boar rubbed its nose into James' hand. "Savage Boar Tamed" name, Mr. Porkchop. Birdsaurus flew downwards and stopped on Pork's head. They seemed to discuss something in their weird animal speech.

Next, Birdsaurus and Porkchop teamed up against a boar. Birdsaurus flew high into the sky and dove beak first into the boar, while he fell, Pork crashed his skull and teeth against the monster. Birdsaurus fell like a missile penetrating the boar's skull and exploding the monsters head, the corpse of boar fell to the ground, flooding the ground in blood and brain matter.

"Now the last one's mine!" Jessica ran towards the boar, who was charging towards her. While running, she touched a dead bore and joined souls with it, taking the aspect of a boar.

She started running on fours towards the monster, and seconds before impact she positioned herself into a football tackling position. The crash broke the boars neck, Jessica stabbed its forehead with a blade, easily ending its life.

"Damn, you're awesome." Arthur said, throwing aside his level up sign, "now guys, the gorgeous time to cut the meat off of the hunt. I vote James."

"James." Azazel said, absorbing the blood on his scythe.

"James." Jessica said, changing back to her normal form.

"Jaaaames." Natasha said, hopping down from the tree she was in.

"*Skwaak!" Birdsaurus agreed, and so did Mr. Porkchop

"*Oink Hrr!" Porkchop sai- wait, what do boars do? Do they oink? Whatevs.

"Fuck, why?"

"You've got an awesome, and huge, new pet." Arthur was right, in fact, he didn't even kill a monster.

"You piece of-!" His small tantrum was ignored by his friends.

Preparing meat for dinner ain't fun.

-Back to HaxsyXAshley!-

"I've seen that rock four times, Ashley, we are lost." Haxs said coldly, his lega were starting to hurt and his stamina was in the yellow zone.

"Oow come on, i've never seen it before." She laughed softly, she was worried herself but her pride forbid her to accept it.

"Why don't you follow my lead and i'll get you to safety." He swung his sword sideways, enjoying the light effect the sword skill left.

"Fufufu,there's no need for that. I know what i'm doing my 'knight' in shining armor." She said in her regular mocking tone, not noticing the reaction she triggered on Haxs.

Haxs' brain fought itself, losing the power to move. His body fell sidewards, his eyes looking forward in an empty way. The dark flashback coming back to Haxs was something taken from his deepest nightmares.

His past in Sword Art Online.

-Next Time

_"Haxs! Kill her!"_

_"Don't listen to him, he's mad! I-i love you Haxs, i've always loved you!"_

_"Liar! Die! Die! DIEE!"_

_"Stop it Haxs!" _

_"You're losing it!"_

_"Hello Haxs, it's Velrock."_

-end

Well guys, thats it for now! I'm so so so sooo sorry for being super late, i had a bunch of problems added up to me being in my senior year (uuugh fucking classes). I don't have an excuse for next chapter but the lack of inspiration. I'm feeling a bit down though, only three favs and six follows? I have a long way to go if i want to become a good writee, but my future is mine only!

See you later!

Slayer out!


End file.
